marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Khaos (Earth-9339)
Growing tired of life in a light elf village, and realizing he was different, Khaos became a mercenary, eventually gathering a group of like-minded individuals into a group. Together, they fought foes from both sides of the conflict, "even confronting beings who claimed to be from the stars in the sky!" During one of their missions, the group found the idol of Ibic, which opened Khaos's eyes up to his true purpose and origin. Together with his long-time allies, they conquered the island of Ameroth, a central point of power for his world. Eventually, they managed to defeat both sides of the long-standing conflict and forced an unconditional ceasefire. Most of the world's military forces ended their conflicts, with the sole exception of Ghath and a small band of extremists. After a long battle, he and his allies managed to capture Ghath. Deciding he was too much of a threat to keep on their planet, they used a magical spell to scatter his being across existence, inadvertently sending him to Earth-616. On this new world, Ghath began gathering his power, affecting events on Earth-9339. Realizing that something needed to be done, a volunteer stepped forward to be sent to Earth-616 and destroy Ghath. A magical spell was enacted, but due to Ghath's interference, Khaos ended up on Earth-616, seemingly stranded. For a week, he sought Khaos, inadvertently upsetting the dreams of Excalibur team member Cerise. When Excalibur went to investigate the source of her dreams, they found Ghath, who had taken on the appearance of a feeble old man. During this meeting, Khaos stumbled upon them, and thinking Excalibur were the minions of Ghath, he proceeded to battle them. After a brief battle, Khaos was rendered unconscious and taken to Braddock Manor to be interrogated. A watchful Cerise was the first to see him awaken, and he told her his story. As she went to confirm what Khaos had said about Ghath, Khaos made his escape from Braddock Manor and headed to the same location. Cerise found Ghath in his true form and began battling him, quickly being defeated. Khaos arrived shortly after and freed her, then was attacked by Ghath himself. Cerise awoke from the spell she'd been placed under by Ghath and joined Khaos against him, eventually being joined by Excalibur. During the battle, Ghath realized how to return home, and stole Khaos's Ibic idol and used it to power his spell, returning to Irth with Excalibur and Khaos right behind him, though a spell enacted by Ghath caused them to arrive months after him. Quickly joining Khaos's other allies and learning that an attack by Ghath's forces was imminent, the combined forces made quick work of Ghath's troops, with Khaos striking the killing blow on Ghath. Cerise then thanked Khaos with a kiss, and a spell was enacted to return Excalibur to Earth-616, though a lingering trace of Ghath's energies caused Khaos to be transported there as well. Despite an offer from Cerise for Khaos to stay with Excalibur, he decided he had to find his own way, and left the group. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Statue of Ibic | Transportation = | Weapons = Twin swords capable of projecting energy beams | Notes = | Trivia = * Writer Evan Skolnick created Khaos based on his own Dungeons & Dragons role play character from when he was a teenager. | Links = }} Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616